


Package

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Jon waits until last minute.





	Package

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘A Song of Ice and Fire’ nor am I profiting from this.

“Did Christmas vomit in here?” Gendry demands. “You waited until last minute to do the shopping again, didn’t you?” 

Jon mumbles under his breath as he paws furiously through the mess: ribbons; scissors; tape; and wrapping paper. Glitter shimmers on his forehead over a sheen of sweat. 

“What’re you looking for?” He asks, scanning the mess. Jon looks near tears as he does one more sweep of the mess. 

“I lost the entire package of bows,” he whispers. “I coordinate presents by wrapping paper and bows.” 

“Could you have left them in the car? I’ll just go buy some more.”


End file.
